<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe not just friends by Witch_08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329500">Maybe not just friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_08/pseuds/Witch_08'>Witch_08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kink - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, sex kinks wolf ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_08/pseuds/Witch_08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rieka and Apollo have known each other for a while now. Would they be more than just friends or was the attraction for one another only one sided?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe not just friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool, brisk morning even for Apollo and he was a wolf so he didn’t really tend to feel the cold. He had just walked down from his loft that was over the cafe that he owned. He walked in through the back door and made his way through the kitchen to the front of the little shop, and that's when he saw it. The writing across the front of the shop window was bright as day. Even backwards Apollo could read what it said rather clearly, ‘leave town, or else.’ He had lived in the small town for a few years now and the pack was still angry with him that he had not tried to reach out and join them. Apollo prefered to be alone; he didn’t want the drama and the rules that came with being in a pack, so they continuously tried to get at him by using his shop. They knew that the shop was his life and it was all he’d wanted to do his whole life. He grabbed a bucket of soap and water and a brush, and went out to clean the mess off his shop front. </p><p>Riekas alarm startled her awake, rolling over she slammed her small hand on it to turn it off. She truly hated mornings, the only thing that ever got her out of bed was knowing she’d get to see Apollo. She’d worked in his little shop ever since he opened and they had become close friends rather quickly. To tell the truth she was pretty sure she was falling in love with him. She rolled over and grabbed her favorite jeans off the small chair she had in the corner of her room. Throwing on a black tank and a long sleeve flannel, she grabbed her bag and was out the door. She had to get down to the shop to help Apollo open like she did every morning. He could do it himself but he wasn’t much of a morning person either and he could get a little grumpy with the first few customers if she wasn’t there. She didn’t live very far from the shop so she usually walked to work every morning.<br/>
As she was coming up on the shop she saw Apollo outside, she could tell he was once again cleaning something off the front of the shop. She wished the pack would just leave him alone already, it had been 2 years already you would think they’d be over him wanting to be alone. And she couldn’t blame him. She didn’t really enjoy hanging out with other ghouls either, it seemed like when you were with your own species all it ever caused was drama. Everyone always expected you to follow the ways of your kind instead of allowing you to just be your own person. “Good morning Apollo,” Rieka called out, “They did it again didn’t they?” She asked him, coming up right next to him just as he was finishing up. “Yeah, but it’s no big deal though it cleans up rather easily,” he replied holding open the shop door for her.</p><p>Apollo loved working with Rieka and honestly there was a great deal more he wanted to do with her. He loved how small she was compared to him. She was only maybe 5’4” and compared to his 6’7” frame she was extremely small and he couldn’t help but think of all the things he could do to her. He couldn’t help but admire her purple skin and blue punk rock hair. He pictured himself with a fist full of her hair while he took her from behind. With her small build he knew he could fill her completely but he worried she wouldn’t be able to take all of him. He walked behind her into the shop and then locked the door behind them so they could get everything set up for the day without worrying about people coming in before they were open. </p><p>Rieka began getting busy with setting up the front of the shop while Apollo went back to the kitchen to get the few food items they sold ready for the day. Mostly they made drinks but Rieka liked to bake and she would set everything up every night at closing so all Apollo had to do was put the food in the oven in the morning and it would be ready before they opened. It didn’t take long before he was back out front with her, he knew she was too short to get everything that needed to be done to open, and he was always more than willing to help her. She could always feel his eyes on her though, usually when she had to stretch up on her toes to reach something. She had a feeling he rather enjoyed it but she was sure she was more than likely just overthinking it like she usually did. </p><p>Apollo finished all the things Rieka couldn’t reach and he sat at one of the tables and watched as she continued to work. He loved watching her do the small tasks that involved setting up the shop. He especially loved it when she had to stretch to reach something. She started to walk over to the door to unlock it and open the shop up for the day and he couldn’t help but let out a low growl of desire. He hoped that she hadn’t heard it but he saw her pause and that told him otherwise.</p><p>Rieka heard Apollo growl low in his throat and she paused just as she reached the door unsure if she’d really heard it. She turned and looked back at him, and as her eyes traveled down she could see the large bulge in his jeans and she knew she’d heard right. She couldn’t hide her feelings for him anymore, she didn’t want to. It was clear that he at least felt something for her even if it was only lust. She quickly rushed over to the window and shut the blinds, double checking that the door was in fact locked. Then she turned and took a small step toward him. She didn’t know if he really did want her or not and she was scared she had misjudged something. </p><p>Apollo watched as she closed the blinds and turned to face him. But she only took a small step toward him before she stopped, not meeting his eyes. He could hear her heart beating faster and smell the fear and nervousness coming off of her. He stood, it only took two strides for him to reach her. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head forcing her to meet his gaze and he took her mouth with his. Gently caressing her face, worried she wasn’t into anything rough, he didn’t want to scare her. But she kissed him back so forcefully it made him think that maybe just maybe she was okay with being rough.</p><p>Rieka couldn’t believe she was finally doing this with him. She’d dreamt about this day almost every night since they had met. She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the force in her body, she wanted to be close to him, feel his skin against hers. She reached out and started to undo his pants, she wanted all of him and she wanted him now. She had waited for far too long for him to make a move. She shoved him down into a chair and leaned down and took him into her mouth. </p><p>He couldn’t believe how forceful she was being with him and it turned him on even more. When she took him into her small mouth he let out a growl of arousal he had never heard come out of him before. He grabbed the hair on the back of her head with both hands and forced her to take all of him. He was shocked that she was able to take it, he was far from small and with her being so little it was surprising that she hadn’t pulled away or gagged on him. </p><p>She loved when he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his way all the way into her mouth. She took all of him and he moved his hips and she started bobbing her head up and down. She sucked him off for a little while but then she had to come up for air. When she stood up she ripped her shirt and pants off and stood there in nothing but her black lace underwear and matching bra. She couldn’t meet his eyes though. She had always been self conscious of how she looked, never really thinking anyone would want her. But he reached out and grabbed her and lifted her up onto the counter, kissing on her neck while he undid her bra and slid her underwear off of her, throwing both of them off to the side. </p><p>He marveled at how her body looked, and he licked his lips wanting to taste every part of her. He noticed offhand that she wouldn’t meet his hungry gaze when she ripped her clothes off. He knew she had been made fun of in her life but he never realized how bad it had been for her. He wanted to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. He took the rest of her clothes off and ran his hands up and down her body grabbing hold of her large breast. He kissed and nibbled on her neck and she started moaning quietly, causing him to become even more aroused than he’d ever been. He bent down opening up her legs and slowly licked up her thighs, making small bites on the way up causing her to grab on the back of his head in pleasure. </p><p>She wanted him, and she’d never been this turned on in her life. He bite at her inner thighs and she could feel the wetness of her arousal start to drip down onto the counter. She felt his fingers find their way to her entrance and she only had a second to be nervous before he pushed one inside of her. All she felt was pure bliss at the feeling as he slowly slid a second finger inside of her, slowly sliding his thumb over her clit making her legs begin to shake. </p><p>Apollo loved how turned on he was making her, and he slowly moved his fingers inside of her. She was extremely tight and he could almost feel how it would be like to enter her, but he didn’t want to rush. He wanted to take his time with her. He removed his fingers and heard her make a sound of protest but she quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth and she began to moan in earnest, throwing back her head and gripping his air in her tiny hands. </p><p>He started eating her out and she almost couldn’t handle how amazing it felt. He slipped his finger back inside her and used his tongue to rub her clit while he finger fucked her. She came almost instantly when he started moving his fingers, and she ended up squirting all over his face. Her entire body started to shake and she had to grip onto Apollo to keep from falling off the counter. He didn’t seem to mind that it got all over him though, because he didn’t stop. In fact it seemed to encourage him even more, and he started to move his fingers and tongue even faster. He reached up with his other hand and started pinching her nipples and she came once again, again squirting all over his face. </p><p>He couldn’t believe she was a squirter and it was a major turn on for him, and she’d done it twice all over his face within seconds of each other. He stood up and grabbed a towel from behind the counter and whipped his face. He looked down at Rieka and she was still shaking slightly, her cheeks bright red and he couldn’t tell if it was from the heat from between them or if she was embarrassed of what she’d done. He didn’t give her time to think about any of it and he pushed into her and he felt pure ecstasy. She was so tight and he felt her grip down on his dick. He had to wait before moving because he almost came instantly after pushing into her. </p><p>He shoved his dick into her and she came for a third time. He felt amazing inside her, he was so big and she could feel him stretching her. He started moving after a moment and she started going crazy. He picked her up and laid her gently onto the floor of the shop and started pounding into her. “Fuck!” she explained, “fuck me harder please,” she begged. </p><p>When she started begging it sent him into a frenzy, he couldn’t move fast enough. He pulled out of her and flipped her around so she was on her hands and knees and pushed back into her. He used his fingers to slowly stretch her tiny asshole. He wanted her to take all of him and he knew he’d have to stretch her slowly for her to withstand it. He pulled out of her once again and pushed slowly into her ass. Her back arched up and her muscles tensed and she let out a loud moan throwing her head back and balling up her small hands. He grabbed onto her arms and lifted her up and started pounding into her ass. </p><p>He came quickly after he had pushed his way into her ass but he didn’t stop. He kept pounding into her and she could feel him instantly get hard again. He pulled out of her and she immediately turned around grabbing onto him, wanting him to get on his hands and knees this time. With him bent over she spread his ass cheeks and tentatively licked his hole while reaching for his dick. She felt him jerk when she grabbed hold of it with her small hands, barely able to wrap her hand around the entire thing. He let out a long, loud growl. She slid her tongue inside him and started rimming him in earnest, and she slowly moved her hand up and down his dick. She picked up speed and he came again with growl and a shudder. </p><p>He rolled over and grabbed her and pulled her down to his chest holding her there. “You are amazing,” he said to her kissing the top of her head. She didn’t say anything but he cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his neck. He held her close unable to believe she had wanted him like that.</p><p>He held her close and she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her face. She truly did love this man and nobody had ever shown her such kindness and care as he did. And she hoped that something more would come of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>